The Three Incarnations
by surfingtimelawd
Summary: What would happen if Nine, Ten and Eleven were in the tardis together and having arguments while trying to save themselves from their past..
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone who is reading my fanfiction, this is basically a one shot fanfic. Set in the tardis. I have another fanfiction coming up very soon and i'm actually working on it right now, but i just decided to do this one for fun. It is my first official fanfiction about Doctor Who and i hope you like it because i do. If you want to follow my fandom account on twitter it is "surfingtimelord". Thank you for reading. **

Eleven is in the tardis pushing levers and pressing buttons, "And the wibbly lever!" he shouts.

The Tardis starts shaking and exploding, then a light appears and a previous face arrives.

Eleven is chocked over his past incarnation appearing again, a tall and skinny man approaches the console room.

"Where am i?" he says, "Who are you?" he adds and looks at Eleven. "Well i'm the doctor" Eleven responds.

"No i'm the Doctor!" Ten says and starts wandering around the console room.

"Yes actually i'm also the doctor" Eleven replies.

"Oh i get it now, you are-" Before he can finish another light appears in the console room and Nine appears.

"You!" Eleven and Ten shout in unison.

"What?" Nine says and stairs at Ten and Eleven.

"Oh this is just great!" Eleven shouts and starts pressing buttons to make sure everything is alright.

"The tardis is normal, it's doing just fine!" Eleven shouts.

"My tardis!" Nine shouts back.

"OUR Tardis" Ten replies.

"No sorry lad this is my tardis!" Nine responds and stands infront of Ten.

Both of them looking at eachother angry and ready to fight.

"Gentlemen please we've got a bigger problem!" Eleven shouts at Nine and Eleven.

"Wait a minute i understand this now!" Nine says.

"Understand what?" Ten asks.

"You are my replacements right!" Nine says and points at Ten and Eleven.

"Did it take you that long to figure it out!?" Ten shouts sarcastically.

"Some incarnations are slower then the others!" Eleven says and giggles.

"Oi i can hear you" Nine replies to Eleven.

"How did we all get here in the first place, that's the big question!" Ten says and looks at Nine and Eleven.

"This is my tardis, you're the ones that need to ask yourselfes how you're here, but me i've got a bigger problem!" Eleven says and looks at the tardis monitor.

"What's that?" Nine asks.

"Why" Eleven says.

"Cause you're stupid" Nine says and makes Ten giggle with him.

"You lot are still the doctor so if i'm stupid you are stupid aswell!" Eleven says and makes Nine and Ten stop giggle.

Eleven, Nine and Ten start to avoid eachothers eye contact and when Eleven presses a big red button the tardis gets dark.

"What's this now!" Eleven shouts.

Nine stands next to Eleven and presses a few buttons.

"It has shut down, and we're in the middle of deep space right now even you can't fix it!" Eleven says to Nine.

"What are you boys doing?" Ten asks and joins Nine an Eleven in the tardis console unit. Ten and Nine are now pressing buttons trying to fix it while Eleven stands their and watches.

"If there was a way to fix it i would probably know it!" Eleven says to Nine and Ten.

"Shut up hun men at work!" Nine says and giggles again. Ten and Eleven stairs at the giggling nine that is about to pee himself of all the laughter.

"That was not even remotly funny!" Eleven says and Nine stops laughing directly.

"That explains our silly humour back then.." Ten says to Eleven and both of them smile.

"I have humour, just as much as you do!" Nine says and points at Eleven.

"Yeah okay whatever you say!" Eleven replies.

"That bowtie though" Nine says and points at the bowtie.

"What?" Eleven replies.

"Why are you wearing the bowtie, it's a pretty funny joke if you ask me!" Nine says.

"Bowties are cool" Eleven responds and straightens his bowtie. "Let me help you fix the tardis problem!" Eleven says and also starts working at the console unit trying to change the subject.

All three incarnations run around the console unit pressing buttons, sometimes they bump into eachother.

After a few seconds of working the tardis lights up again.

"There, now it's up and about again!" Ten says and looks at the tardis time rotor.

"Fantastic" Nine adds and gives Ten a look of pride.

Just at that moment, a voice troughout the console room says, "This tardis is now under sontaran control!"

"Eh?" Eleven says as three sontarans appear and stands in front of the 3 doctors.

"Surrender!" One of the sontarans says.

"What?" Ten says.

The voice appears again, repeating the same word. "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor" it says.

Eleven wakes up and realises that it was all just a dream.

"Are you alright mate?" Ten asks Eleven.

"Yes yes i am, i just had a weird dream that's all" Eleven says.

"That's no surprise because you knocked yourself out when you climbed up the stairs" Nine says and giggles.

"Why did i go down the stair case?" Eleven asks.

"You wanted to grab a fez i believe" Ten replies.

"Yeah right, that's what i did i remember now!" Eleven says and nodds.

"Anyway, we've got to return to our timelines" Nine says and looks at Ten. "We can't be here much longer or our timelines will collide and that won't be pretty" he adds.

"Yeah right, have you fixed it?" Eleven asks.

"No, we were waiting for " Ten says sarcastically.

"Right, okay then. Let's get started shall we?" Eleven says as the 3 incarnations return to working at the console unit.

"There we go!" Nine says and pushes a lever as his tardis appears in front of the doors.

"All done" Ten says as his tardis also appears next to Nines.

"Okay if you don't leave all three of us will save three different dalek invasions at the same time, and that won't be good" Eleven says and waves for Ten and Nine to leave.

"How rude" Ten says to Eleven.

"What" Eleven replies.

"Not even a simple goodbye from you?" Ten says.

"I hate goodbyes!" Eleven says and Nine agrees.

"I do too, but you're saying goodbye to me, or you, or him no wait, no yes you" Ten says and confuses himself.

"I should just go" he says.

As Ten and Nine go back to their tardises they turn around and waves at Eleven he waves back.

Both of their tardises disappear, and Eleven staires at the spots where the tardises stood.

"How could they not like bowties, bowties are cool" Eleven says.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first Chapter was a Prolouge building up to the second chapter.**

Out of the two Tardises, Nine and Ten step out and they run to the console unit, pressing buttons, pushing levers to make everything alright again.

They struggle to not fall over as they are working, after a few seconds the Tardis stops shaking, but it has shut down.

"No, it's shut down!" Eleven shouts. "Not even a simple thank you, how rude" Ten says to Eleven.

"How can i say thank you when this happened?" Eleven shouts and walks up to the console unit, he pushes a lever but nothing happens.

"What are you two doing here?" Eleven shouts at Nine & Eleven.

"We wanted to help you, you did something to make my tardis land here again, and i can't fly it now, it has also shut down!" Nine says to Eleven.

"Same here" Ten adds. "But we're in deep space right now, and the tardis has shut down, and we can't go anywhere.." He says to Eleven and Nine.

"There must be something we can do, to power it up again" Nine asks Ten.

"Maybe we can trough our tardises" Ten says.

"But your tardises has also shut down" Eleven says and looks confused. "Not mine, it shut it self down temporarily, if i give it a few minutes it will slowly power up again" Ten says.

"But mine can't, it has shut down permenantly" Nine says to Ten.

"Wait a minute, even though your plan is brilliant it is still really really bad" Eleven says to Ten who is offended.

"How exactly?" Nine asks.

"I had a power up button installed in one of the rooms in the tardis, it never breaks down, if we find it we can power up our tardises" Eleven says.

"But how about my tardis" Nine asks, "We're not just going to forget about it!" Nine says.

"This is still the same tardis, and we are in the same timeline, if i'm correct, our three tardises are connected, so i can power up all our tardises" Eleven says.

"Okay well let's go to the button" Ten says.

"Wait a minute!" Eleven says. "I have forgotten where it is!" He adds.

"Are you kidding me" Nine shouts. He starts to panic.

"Well we'll have to search trough the tardis anyways, we have to find it" Nine says.

"Right okay, you lot go to the right and i'll go to left side" Eleven says.

Ten and Nine walk away without an argue because they really wanted to fix this.

* * *

Nine and Ten are walking trough corridors, and rooms.

"Can you believe his nerves?" Nine says to Ten.

"What do you mean?" Ten asks.

"You go do that, and you go do that, he thinks he is the bo-" Before Nine can finish ten interupts, "Ssh" Ten says.

Both of them hear footsteps, they're coming closer and closer. After a few seconds a cyberman appears.

"Blimey" Ten shouts. Nine and Ten run away from the Cyberman, they go deeper and deeper inside the Tardis.

"Our past is appearing again!" Nine shouts, "That's no good, Daleks, Cybermen, Autons, Sontarans, Clockwork Druids they all will try to kill us!" Ten adds.

They run faster and faster but they stop when they see a Dalek in front of them. To the side they see a room, they enter it and close the door.

"It's all up to Mr. Chinny Bowtie now" Nine says and takes a deep breath.

"Good name, 'Mr. Chinny Bowtie'.." Ten says. They both nod and agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this fanfiction, all rights go the BBC **

* * *

Nine and ten are running trough the corridors of the tardis, trying to find Eleven. The Dalek is behind them, "EXTERMINATE" the Dalek says and keeps wheeling after the two incarnations.

"Where is he?" Ten shouts.

"How should i know that?" Nine replies.

Both of them are still running until they see Eleven from a distance, as they get closer they slow down.

"What's happened to you?" Eleven asks Nine and Ten.

"A Dalek and a Cyberman is after us.." Ten says.

"What? How?" Eleven asks.

"Our past is leaking.. the Tardis is messing with us.." Nine shouts.

"Blimey" Eleven adds.

"Well how did you get out..? Eleven asks them.

"At first we were trappen in the room, but then we opened the door, at first the Dalek came in, but i put my coat over the eye so it couldn't see.." Ten says.

"And then i did the same with the Cyberman" Nine adds taunting at Eleven and Ten.

"What do we do now?" Eleven shouts.

"EXTERMINATE"

The Dalek comes closer, "Where is the Cyberman?" Eleven asks.

"DELETE"

The Cyberman and The Dalek are trapping the three incarnations from each side.

"Okay this isn't good.."

The Cyberman and the Dalek are coming closer, and closer until Eleven takes out his sonic screwdriver and makes the three doctors teleport to the console room.

"How did you do that?" Ten asks Eleven.

"New screwdriver, new app!" He says.

"Now we have to do it all over again, good going.." Nine says to Eleven.

"I saved your life!" Eleven shouts back.

"Oh for gods sake does it matter?" Ten shouts at Nine and Eleven.

"Ever since we came here all we've done is argue, and it's not fun anymore it stopped being fun a long time ago, right now we need to focus on our mission" Ten says.

"Yeah right the big red button.." Eleven says, he reaches for his inner pocket and grabs a mini red button.

"But how?" Ten asks.

"I remembered where it was, at the last second.." Eleven said.

"Where?" Nine asks Eleven.

"Library.." Eleven replies.

"If i press this it is goodbye, back to our own timelines, back to normal.." Eleven says.

"Well duh" Nine adds.

The three incarnations didn't realise that a set of Daleks came inside the console room.

"We have captured the DOCTOR" A dalek says. They wheel closer and closer.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE"

"Right this would be the time to actually do it!" Ten shouts at Eleven

Without an argue, Eleven presses the big red button, every Dalek disappear, Ten disappears and so does Nine.

* * *

Everything back to normal now, Eleven all alone in the tardis having adventures. Eleven runs around the console, flying the tardis.

What the Doctor doesn't realise is that a Cyberman is still aboard the Tardis.


End file.
